


home

by kalypsobean



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Sometimes, going home is the hardest thing Iggy has to do. Something small, and he could return to find a patient in crisis and he would have no idea why or how to reach them again.

"What's going on in there?" He blinks. Martin taps him on the forehead. "I know you can't turn it off," he says, "but you can be present. Here."

He leans back, his shoulders hitting the armrest; Martin follows him down, leans close.

"Mindfulness, isn't that what you call it?"

"Yes, but it's not really..." Martin leans down, and for a moment, Iggy is home.


End file.
